Internal Affairs
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Detective Morgan is sent out to recover the US Ambassador's son after being kidnapped in China. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. I'm Trusting You

**I'm sorry for not updating the past few days guys, I've recently came into some serious problems, I won't delve into them. But it did have been a wreck for a while and so I took a break. I'm starting a new story, your reviews would mean a lot to me right now.**

Benny Weir stared outside his window as the limo drove through a street in downtown Hong Kong before looking back at his cellphone.

"Have you heard from mother Wilson?" Benny asked the driver up front as the driver looked in the rear view mirror back at him.

"I'm afraid not Benjamin, though she did say she would be getting out late from today's political meeting." Wilson said as he focused back on the road.

"I see, well I guess that comes with being the son of the US Ambassador for the US Embassy. It's a bunch of bull if ya ask me." Benny said as he looked back out his window and back to the city street. He could see construction signs up ahead as a police officer stood in the street and directed traffic. Benny eyed his armed guard next to him before concentrating back on his phone once more. He looked up whenever he felt the car come to a stop as the officer spoke to the driver and pointed down a opposite roadway.

"What's going on Wilson?" Benny said as he pocketed his phone away and stared at the driver before he watched someone come walking up to the driver side window. Suddenly the person pulled a gun as they shot Wilson in the head, causing Benny to lurch back before his door opened and another gun pointed past his head, shooting the guard three times. Benny felt a pair of arms reach in and drag him out as he tried screaming, the street completely empty from the road block further back. Benny turned his head over as he bit down hard onto the kidnappers hand before the person let go. Without even thinking, he felt himself running down the road as he looked back at the woman who was pointing a finger at him as another car pulled out and began racing down the road towards him.

"Oh God!" Benny hollered out as he continued to run before he looked behind him once more, the van now at his side as the side door opened. Benny felt another pair of strong arms latch onto his waist as he was picked up and pulled into the side of the van. Benny felt a thick and heavy bag go over his head as he tried to kick again before someone grabbed his legs and held them firm.

"Let me go!" Benny screamed before he felt something hard and thick smash into the side of his head, sending his mind ablaze with the feeling of pain. Benny could feel his head swimming with pain as he slumped down onto the floor of the van before he felt long and slender fingers reach into his pocket and take out his wallet and phone. His breathing became muffled as he tried to speak, no words successfully coming out as he felt his legs and arms get tied up.

"Spoiled brat!" came a female voice nearby, her voice thick with Mandarin before he felt a hard slap to the side of his face. Benny could feel the world melting away as he thought of Wilson and his mother, wondering if he would ever see them again before his mind slipped away.

Ethan's POV

Ethan Morgan sat in his car as he jammed out to late eighties music on his stereo, stopping off at a stop light as he watched two Latino women look at him from their car before giggling and laughing.

"Don't stop till ya get enough! Keep on!" Ethan sang as the women burst out laughing, the driver even slapping her wheel from laughing so hard before driving off.

"Girls wouldn't know good music if it punched them in the tit." Ethan said under his breath as he pulled into the parking lot of the police department. He smiled as he turned off his car before getting out and shutting the door, still singing under his breath as he raised his keys into the air and pressed the lock button.

"Morning Officer Morgan, how are you today?" said a elderly woman as she walked out of the station, hobbling down the stairs with her cane. Ethan smiled at the older woman, her hair filled with traces of black surrounded by silver.

"I'm great today Mrs. Chen, you hear to deliver your weekly batch of donuts?" Ethan said, making the older woman laugh cheerfully as she looked through her thick glasses at him.

"Yes, I even made one of your favorites for the help you gave me last week when I had that home invasion problem." Mrs. Chen said as she smiled at him before waving her free hand and walking off to her car.

Ethan pushed opened the doors to the police station as he walked up to the main desk and opened up the light blue box with Mrs. Chen's signature on it.

"Yes! Chocolate glazed!" Ethan said as he picked up the doughnut the elderly woman had made for him.

"Ah, finally here I see. Come into my office Morgan." came a familiar voice as Ethan turned around and looked at the police chief, his mouth full with doughnut with cheeks budging out.

"Ah come on! I just got here, what could I have possibly done now?!" Ethan said through a mouthful of doughnut as the chief turned and gave him a look.

"Ah shit, I know that look. Be right there." Ethan said, finishing his doughnut before walking over to the water fountain and taking a sip from the refreshing pool of water. Ethan turned back around as he listened to one of the officers arguing with a person being registered. Ethan walked into the chief's office before he took his seat in one of the plush chairs she had situated in front of her desk. He watched as she closed the door before making her way to her desk and slammed down a file.

"Your not in trouble Morgan, for once. This is a serious matter though, and it needs the utmost of privacy at the moment. The US Ambassador's son was kidnapped early this morning, people said they heard gunshots and screaming and our guys got their too late. Looks like the car transporting him to his mother's inaugural speech was diverted down a side road and the driver and guard were shot on sight. His name is Benny Weir, he's seventeen and from what I've heard he's got a mouth on him. Now normally I'd let the International Affairs office take this one but the Ambassador has asked me herself to keep this strictly on the down low. Being that you are my best office...though that could be argued, I need you to go out and find out what you can about the who and why in this case. Our top priority is making sure he's returned to his mother alive and well. I'm pairing you up with Sarah on this case, and I want you to WORK together! None of this bickering back and forth! Now we do have a lead, a young woman said she saw a black van driving off from the scene. I want you and Sarah to go out and talk to his woman, her name is Xian Mie. Her is her address and contact information...don't let me down Morgan." the chief said, her almond eyes staring intently as she slid the file across the table before Ethan tried taking it. He watched as she clasped her hand around the file as she stared him down before letting go and waving her hand for him to go. Ethan nodded his head before bowing to his superior and walking out of her office with a smile on his face.

**Not much, but what do y'all think?**


	2. Seeds of Doubt

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. It means a lot, and thanks for the well wishes! I'd like to give you guys a new chapter to enjoy! Review!**

Benny awoke in a daze, his mind swimming with a thousand thoughts and feelings as he noticed he was in a dimly lit room with only one window. He could see steel bars blocking the window as he got to a seating position, the moonlight cast a glow into the room. Benny tried to stand, only to stagger forward and collapse once more in a fit of tears. Benny curled up into a ball as he held his sides before he heard the sound of a door opening. Benny looked up to see a tall and slender woman walk in, a guard closing the door behind her as she shot her brown eyes towards him.

"I see you are awake Mr. Weir." the woman asked, a devious smile on her lips as she took a seat onto a wooden chair near the door.

"What..do you want from me?" Benny asked through a fit of coughs, he wasn't sure how long he had been out but he knew he was extremely thirsty.

"You shall speak when I say to!" the woman screamed before walking over and raising her hand high into the air, bringing it down as she struck Benny across the face with a loud smack. Benny bit his lip from the immense pain as his head throbbed.

"You are but a bargaining chip, your mother is who shall give us what we want. Now tell me Mr. Weir, do you think your mother is willing to pay the price for your safety?" the woman said as she took her seat once more, looking down at a sobbing teenager.

"I...my mother loves me. Of course she would...I'm her son." Benny said as he opened his eyes once more and looked up at the woman who just crossed her legs and placed her hands at her knee's.

"Do you really think so? From what I've heard, she has little time for you in her life now. To me, you have now become second." the woman said, knowing she had successfully placed the seeds of doubt into the teenager as she watched his face fall.

"She...she loves me...I...I know she does...she has to." Benny said as the woman tilted her head at him with a smile.

"We shall see Mr. Weir...we shall see." the woman said as she cackled before standing up and leaving, turning to give a small wink at the boy before laughing and walking out the door. Benny listened to the door lock as he got up and staggered to it before banging onto it. He knew it was pointless at the point as he turned around and slid down the side of the door as tears fell down the side of his face. Benny looked out the window as he watched the moon move across the sky in a slow flurry.

"She has to love me...I'm here son." Benny whispered to himself as he brought his knee's to his chest and began to cry into them.

Ethan's POV

Ethan walked up a apartment stairwell with his partner behind him as he looked down at a notepad and then looked at a doorway with a number on it.

"This is it. Xian Mie's apartment." Ethan said before he gave a hard knock and stood back before the door opened slightly, revealing a young looking woman as she stared out from the crack.

"What can I help with?" she said, her English obviously not very well as she stared at both Ethan and Sarah.

"We got reports that you know something about the kidnapping that went on yesterday?" Sarah asked as the woman's eyes went wide before she opened the door and let them both in.

"I know very much, good info!" Xian said as she led them into her modern looking apartment, Ethan looking around at all the contemporary furniture.

"Listen lady, let's just get straight to the facts. What did you see yesterday?" Ethan asked, pulling out his notepad as he grabbed his pen.

"I see boy running down road, big black van sweep him up and take away." the woman said as she walked over to her window and pulled back the curtain.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the van ma'am?" Sarah asked as she looked around the place before looking back at Xian.

"It was a black van with big red dragon on side of it." Xian said before Ethan's eyes snapped up and then looked to Sarah.

"That's got to be the Southern Dragon Clan, apart of the Triads...they are the only Triad clan that uses the red dragon." Ethan said before he began sketching down into his notepad as Sarah went about talking more with the woman.

"Did the dragon look like this ma'am?" Ethan asked as he walked over and put the notepad into Xian's hands as she looked down at the paper.

"Yes, exactly like that." Xian said before Ethan nodded his head and took off out of the apartment.

"Thank you ma'am." Sarah said before she jogged to keep up with Ethan. Ethan was already halfway down the steps by the time Sarah caught up with him.

"The Southern Dragon Clan was the clan that killed my father, it's got to be them!" Ethan said before he felt Sarah place her hands onto his shoulders.

"Ethan, stop!" Sarah said as she pulled Ethan back as he turned around to look into her eyes, which were staring back intently. "Ethan...I know your father's passing was extremely hard on you but you can't keep chasing a lost cause. That case was closed due to insufficient evidence...you've got to let go." Sarah said as Ethan's face blanched before he snatched away from her.

"Your wrong, and I'm going to prove it!" Ethan said before storming out of the apartment building and stomping off to the car.

**It's short but I cleaned all day and I'm tired. Review!**


End file.
